


Sun Bleached Doll

by sunfloweryouth



Series: Dolls [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Shameless Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloweryouth/pseuds/sunfloweryouth
Summary: Tan lines, lesbians and moving into a new apartment.Sit out in the sun too long and you're going to fade.





	1. Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> If you've just found this piece, please read the first work in this series! (Collectors Doll) This wont make a whole lot of sense if you just read this one and not the other.

Katya and I pull into the driveway of my childhood home. I put the car into park and I turn off the car, looking over at Katya, who is bending over slightly to try and get a better look at the house. I open the door and get out, stretching my legs. I look up at the front garden to see my mom bent over, a big floppy sun hat on. "Mom!" I yell, watching her turn around and stand up. 

"Oh hi Baby!" She says as I run across the front yard to give her a tight hug. "How are you sweetheart?" She says into my hair. 

"Great mom." I say pulling back and then turning around to Katya, who is still standing at the car. 

"Is that your friend dear?" Mom asks as we walk towards the car. 

"Yeah." I say. Mom takes off her gardening glove to shake Katyas hand. 

"Just call me Chad." She says when Katya calls her Mrs. Michaels. I'm ecstatic, blissfully happy to be with my girlfriend and my family for the summer. 

***

Morgan couldn't be bothered to help Katya and I move our stuff from the car to the house, so we end up making way too many trips up and down the stairs. I'm a disgusting sweaty mess by the time its time to move the pull out couch up into my room. Katya mainly does all the work, but I try my best. I move the door open with my butt as we move the couch into my room. I whine laying down on my bed, every muscle in my body aches and I want to die right then. But then I hear Katya humming slightly as she moves things around and I decide that dying wouldn't be necessary. I flip around so that I'm looking up at my ceiling, small multicolored glow in the dark stars are speckled on it. My mom put them up for me when I was little, and it was my favorite thing about my room at the time. Katya closes the door and I hear the lock click shut. I stretch my arms over my head and flex my legs. Katya crawls on top of me and sits on my hips, her hands grab my breasts before I un-arch my back and laugh. She leans down and kisses my neck lightly. "Katya, I'm a disgusting mess." I smile and run my fingers along her spine.

"Thats fucking hot," She whispers in my ear before kissing my jaw. I hear a knock on my door and Katya rolls off of me, opening her bag and begins to pretend to unpack.

"Yea?" I say sitting up and looking at the door. My Mom opens it and smiles at Katya and I. 

"Hey baby, I'm gonna go out tonight with Raja, Morgan will be here. Theres food when you want it. Love you baby." Shes all done up in a full face of makeup and a slinky black dress.

"Love you mom." I smile at her as she shuts the door. I hear her walk down the stairs and out the door, I walk over to my window and watch my Mom drive away in the golden afternoon light. Katya grabs my ass as I lean against my window. Moments later I hear a knock on the door again. "Yeah?" Morgan opens the door. 

"Is mom gone?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going out, don't snake on me."

"When will you be home?"

"Before Mom is."

"Will you bring me home fries?" I ask, knowing she'll have to or I'll tell Mom shes leaving. She groans and shrugs, leaving the door open. I look back out the window and watch her dash to her car and speed away.  Katya wraps her hands around me, her hands trailing down to my crotch and groping it tightly. 

"Finally-" She says in my ear, her voice deep and heavy. I push my butt against her, turning my head to give her a kiss. Her hands slip into my shorts, which are stuck to my body and she begins to feel around. I sharply inhale as she finds my clit. I push her hand into it letting a smirk cross my lips. 

"When are you not horny?" I breathe out. 

"Never." She gives me a wheezing laugh and then moves me back to my bed. She kisses me deeply as she pushes my legs open and grinds her hips against mine. I sit up quickly. 

"Oh! I've got something." I say getting off my bed and walking over to my desk. I dig through the drawer until I find what I'm looking for, a small lipstick sized vibrator. Katya cackles when I hold it up to her.

"How long have you had that for?" She sits up on her knees as I walk up to her. 

"I got it right before I came to Rupauls, I was so pissed when I forgot it here." I say, clicking it on before dropping it in her hands. She loudly cackles and carefully holds the vibrator to the tip of her nose. She pulls it away quickly before turning it off. 

"Powerful." She comments. She pulls me back onto the bed, flipping me under her. She taps my hips until I hold them up for her to slip my shorts and underwear off. I open my legs as she sits back, trying to figure out how the vibrator works. She yelps slightly as it whirs on. She runs her nails along my inner thighs before switching to the vibrator, working her way towards my vagina. She gently holds it against my clit and my leg lightly kicks.

"I forgot how it feels." I say laughing slightly. She grins and presses it against my clit again, slowly moving it down towards my opening. My back arches and my fingers tightly grip my comforter. Katyas hand moves to my stomach to push me back down. I look up at the ceiling, the light darkening as the sun sets. Katyas fingers plunge into me and I can't hold back a moan. I feel myself getting close, I force myself to hold on though. I don't want to cum too quickly. Then Katya begins to kiss my inner thighs again and as I glance down at her she gives me a wild grin. Thats it, I'm over my edge. I see stars (literally and figuratively). Katya comes up to kiss me. "I didn't mean to cum that quick." I tell her and she cackles again.  I wrap my legs around her hips and pull her closer to me. 

"That was so fast cherry bomb." She giggles. 

"Don't bully me." I groan turning my face to the side. 

"Its flattering, really." She laughs. 

"Fuck yourself then bitch." I say pulling away from her. She grabs my hips and pulls me down beneath her. 

"Oh no you don't." She growls. I feel my stomach tingle at her power and strength. I bite my lip wanting to see how far I can push this. I watch her for a couple seconds before pulling away quickly, slipping out from underneath her. I stand up and grin at her as she turns to look at me, her mouth slightly agape. It then seems to click for her and she slowly stands up and takes couple long strides over to me. She grabs my wrist and pushes me hard against the wall. Her breath is hot on my cheek. "Oh no you don't." She moves one of my wrists down to her groin. I grope her and she whines slightly. I stand on my toes slightly to kiss her lips lightly. I trail my finger along the seam of her shorts before tugging them down just under her firm butt. Katya releases my other wrist and I move it to her shoulder. I rub her with my other hand as I kiss her neck. I nip at her neck slightly before pushing her back towards the bed.  She pulls off her shorts and underwear before laying back with her legs opened. I crawl in between them and kiss her deeply, letting my hand to back to rubbing her. I reach around on the bed for the vibrator, when I find it I switch it on and hold it firmly against her clit. "Whoo!" She chirps and her legs tighten around my hips. I sit back and slide two fingers into her, pushing them in and out of her. She pulls me down over her as she cums around my fingers, her hands tightly grasping my hair. As she finishes I laugh slightly and give her a kiss. 

"I'm flattered." I say. She slaps my arm and laughs as I move myself to snuggle up against her side. Within minutes shes breathing evenly and her eyes flutter closed. I carefully pull myself away from her and pull the blanket over her. I put my shorts on and walk out of my room, quietly closing the door behind me. I wander through the house, seeing how things have changed since I left last fall for Rupauls. Morgans room is a mess as always, Pink posters and clothes scattering her room. Moms rooms is tidy and clean as usual. Theres some discarded clothes on her bed from her getting ready though. I turn around quietly grab a package of cigarettes from my room before walking downstairs, through the kitchen and out onto the back deck. The deck overlooks our backyard and the edge of the forest that sprawls behind our home. I sit on the stairs of the deck and light up a smoke, thinking about how my Mom would yell at me if she finds out. I debate quitting as I watch the cigarette turn to ashes. I sit there listening to the cicadas buzz away and let the sun warm my skin and I can't help but feel excited for this summer with Katya.  


	2. Landslide

I'm sitting at the kitchen island counter painting my nails carefully when Katya walks out after sleeping for a couple hours. She gives me a sleepy smile and walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek before pushing herself up to sit on the counter in front of me. "Hey there sunshine." I say looking back down to finish paining my pinky finger.  
"What is time?" She groans rubbing her eyes slightly, her accent thick.  
"It's 11:23" I tell her, watching her lay back on the counter, letting her legs dangle off the edge. I hear a car pull into the drive way and I raise my head to look at the window. Katya sits up to look as well. The door opens and Morgan stumbles in, looking around. She puts a hand on the wall to hold herself up and she looks at me, a fast food bag in her other hand.  
"Is mom home yet?" She whisper yells at me. I shake my head. She brings her hands together in a praying motion. "Thank you Jesus." She says before kicking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen. She puts the bag on the island and pulls out two cartons of fries, handing one to Katya and one to myself.  
"Thank" Katya says, her English seems to fail her when shes tired. Its incredibly cute. Morgan sits across from me and begins to eat a burger.  
"Where were you?" I ask, taking a fry with my dry hand and eating it.  
"With Sonique." She says moving a hair from her face with a nail. I blow on my nails to dry them, watching Katya as she crosses her legs. "So how long is she going to be here?" Morgan asks pointing to Katya.  
"Not long, I have job. I just need money for apartment. Two paychecks." Katya explains using a fry as a pointer to keep her thoughts in order. Morgan shrugs taking another bite of her food. 

"What are you doing for work?" Morgan asks. 

"I teach kids Gymnastics." She says. 

"I thought you were going to try for retail." I comment. 

"Gymnastics makes more money." Katya shrugs. I nod finishing off my fries and tossing them in the grease stained fast food bag. Morgan finishes her food and stands up. 

"We gotta get rid of this somehow, if Mom finds it she'll shoot us." She says holding the bag open for Katya to put her garbage in. Morgan crumples the bag looking around trying to figure out how to dispose of it. 

"Lets burn it." I suggest. Morgans face lights up and she runs to put on her boots. I walk outside barefoot and I walk out to the fire pit in our backyard. Morgan runs outside to Katya and I and tosses the bag into the fire pit. She pulls out a lighter with an image of a womans bare tits on it and lights the bag on fire. Katya yelps as the bag becomes engulfed in green flames. I giggle watching the flames eat up at the paper bag. Morgan picks up a stick off the ground and tosses it into the flames. Sparks fly everywhere and I step back giggling. 

***

Four weeks and two paychecks later as promised Katya moves into her apartment. It takes us three days to move all her stuff from my house to her new apartment and to get furniture for her. I end up spending most of my time at the apartment or walking around the surrounding city. I love getting food from the little markets and then walking home to wait for Katya to get back from work. I'm watching Master Chef when Katya pushes the door open, looking tired and drained. I stand up and give her a bright smile. "Hey there sunshine." I say walking up to her to give her a hug. She groans hugs me tightly, her hands groping my ass. "Bad day?" I ask into her shoulder. She smells like a sweaty gym and smoke. She sits on the couch pulling off her shoes. I walk into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and when I walk back into the living room Katya is pulling off her shorts. I kneel down in front of her and hand her the water. I trail my fingers down her thighs and watch her drink the water. She puts the glass on the floor beside me and kisses me. I put my hand on the back of her neck as I feel her hands run from my shoulders down to my hips. In one swift motion she pulls me up onto her lap. I giggle, "You're so strong." I smirk. I grind my hips steadily into hers and she groans slightly. 

"You got nice ass." She says, her voice low. I feel her nails dig slightly into my butt cheeks as she pulls me down on her. I kiss her deeply, hooking my fingers into her thong. Turn around, resting my feet on the ground and slowly pull off my shorts, revealing my pink thong that I know Katya likes. Her hands rub my butt as I lean forwards slightly, balancing myself by letting my finger tips touch the ground. Katya moves my thong to the side and I feel her fingers push into me. I push myself back and sit on her fingers. I sit up leaning back against her. Her fingers crook inside of me and hit  _that_ spot. My breath catches in my throat and I tilt my head back, letting her lips graze my neck. My heart stops when I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and quickly pull up my pants. Katya groans, cussing under her breath. She tugs her shorts on before walking up to the door and looks through the peep hole. Her face lights up when she sees who it us and she unlocks the door. She opens and pulls Trixie Mattel into a hug. I can't help but feel a pang of annoyance at Trixie, even though I know she couldn't of possibly known what we were up to before she walked in. I feel my checks heat up as Trixie smiles and greets me, pulling me into a hug. She smells sweet, like a cupcake. Of course she would. 

"I hope its fine that I just dropped in, I wanted to see your apartment." Trixie explains running a long pink nail carefully through her blonde curls, setting them back into place. 

"Oh no no no, it's fine!" Katya ensures her. Katya sits at the small table pushed into the corner of the tiny kitchen and talks with Trixie and I decide to put on a pot of coffee. While I let the kettle heat up I wander over to the early 2000's radio Katya found at a yard sale and fell in love with and flick through the radio stations we can get from the apartment. I stop when I hear [Landslide by The Smashing Pumpkins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5bznN76xRY) and turn it up slightly so I can barely hear it over the boiling kettle and Katya and Trixies cackles. I hum along to the song while I push myself up on the counter to grab three mugs from the top shelf. I make a mental note to buy a step stool as I carefully put the miss matched mugs on the counter beside me. I hop off the counter and then grab the instant coffee.

"Trixie, how do you take your coffee?" I turn around and ask.

"A little milk, four sugars." She replies. I raise my eyebrows at her. 

"Damn girl." I shrug and turn back to making the coffee as Katya says something about how thats going to kill her eventually. I use the boiled water to make myself a peppermint tea, no matter how many times Katya has forced me to try coffee she can't get me to like it. I make hers ungodly strong, I don't know how that girl can take it. I bring the two hot cups over to the table and carefully sit them down in front of their owners, making sure not to spill anything. I get my own mug and pull up a chair to sit beside Katya. I zone out of their conversation about how its perfectly fine to have intimate relations with your cousin and listen to the beautiful guitar riffs coming through the slightly scratchy radio and I can't help but let a feeling of warmth come over me. Trixie interrupting us aside, her presence added a hauntingly calm vibe to the room. I could be happy sitting here burning my fingertips slightly on my mug, sitting next to someone I love a lot and listening to the radio on a summer evening. Wait,  _love?_ I shake my head slightly, looking over at Katya, focusing on her strong features and the loose curls that slipped out of her pony tail.  _Love._ I decide thats a concept I'll have to mull over when I can think clearly and alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've been ungodly busy lately with school and what not. But I'll try to update when I'm able to. I'm really enjoying writing this series


	3. Only me

My head is caught in a place between buzzing with energy and drowning in the thick summer heat. The air conditioner is broken in Katyas new apartment and the only way I can cool the apartment down is by closing all the curtains and keeping the door shut with the fans on. Keeping minimal clothing on help too, which Katya doesn't have a problem with in the slightest. Days seem to fly by me without me noticing. Between driving from Katyas apartment and back to my house, I don't find much time to spend with Thorgy or Adore. Its the middle of August when I decide to call Thorgy, she invites me over to her new campus  to see her dorm room. Shes going to school for music theory, which doesn't shock me in the slightest. Its an almost four hour long drive to go see Thorgy, but its okay, I miss Throgy enough as it is. 

***

I pull into the parking lot across the road from Thorgys dorms and get out, stretching my legs out. I look around the almost empty yard, dorm buildings surround it. I move my bag higher on my shoulder, walking towards the building number that Thorgy texted me earlier. Before I can make it to the building, I see her fuzzy black hair peak out the main door on the building. I watch her face brighten up and she bolts out of the door, pulling me into a tight hug. The smell of her signature perfume hits me like a baseball bat and a rush of warmth fills my body. I get a rush of memories from last year as I pull her tighter against me. Having to share a bed during the cold winter months, going thrifting for tacky Christmas gifts, spending tired nights with her practicing strings pieces, her trying to fumigate our old room to try and get rid of the smell of cigarette smoke. "I missed you." I say snapping out of my memory flood. Thorgys laugh sounds loud and deep with my ear pressed against her chest. She pulls away slightly, resting her hand against my cheek. 

"I missed you too, viola baby." I can't help but giggle when she calls me that. She takes me up to her room, which looks similar to our old room. Her roommate hasn't moved in yet, and I insist to her that they won't be as great as I am. It doesn't take long for me to start spilling all my thoughts about Katya. Sometimes its like I have a [river in my mouth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ6N62r9rp0) of words and the flood gates just come down and I can't hold anything back. Thorgy listens to me without saying anything until I'm done. She thinks for a moment, tapping her long nails on the side of her bed post. 

"How long have you two been together for?" She asks gently. 

"Eleven months." I say after taking a moment to count on my fingers. Thorgy considers this for a moment. 

"How do you think she would react if you told her that you love her?" 

"Oh gosh, I have absolutely no idea." I say shaking my head slightly, not being able to imagine how Katya would react. "That girl is so unpredictable. I can never tell whats going on with her." I admit. 

"I can understand that, shes a good actor." Thorgy nods. I lay back on the fuzzy carpet on Thorgys floor and groan. 

"Why is this so hard." I groan twisting over to lay on my stomach, resting my head on my arms. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I pull it out to check it. Its a snapchat from Katya. I open it and [see this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/c3/df/65c3df348f4375454bd9ddfa0ae82032.png) . I can't help but laugh at that. Thats why I love her. I feel my body tense up,  _love?_ I turn the phone around to show Thorgy. 

"Screenshot that and send it to me!" Thorgy instructs me. I replay the snapchat and screenshot it. I move over to sit in font of Thorgy, leaning my head against her knee before taking a smiling selfie with her to send back to Katya. She opens it within seconds, but doesn't respond. I try to shrug it off, but I can't help but feel a pang of panic in my stomach. 

*** 

I decide to go to Katyas after my four hour drive because I don't think I can physically take any more driving. I park on the street in front of Katyas apartment and shoot her a text that I'm coming up. Its 11:23pm but I'm definite that she'll still be up, I know the way her brain whirls at night and keeps her up. I take the elevator up to Katyas apartment and open the unlocked door. I'm hit with a wave of coolness when I walk into the apartment, a stark contrast from what her apartment usually feels like. "Katya?" I call out. I glance around, putting my car keys on the hook beside the door. 

"Balcony." I hear her voice call out. I kick off my shoes and drop my bags as I walk over to the balcony. Its small, but just big enough to fit a wicker love seat bench we found at a garage sale. I decorated it with some cute plants I bought from a grocery store down the road. I give her a bright smile when I see her. Her blonde curls are pulled into a loose bun, glasses perched on her nose. A hand knit blanket is  wrapped around her thin shoulders and the book shes reading is barely being lit from the light coming from inside the apartment and her cigarette. She gives me a half smile, opening up one of her arms to welcome me to sit with her. I slide in beside her and her arm wraps around my shoulders. I rest my head against her neck, letting my lips rest on her skin. "How was Thorgy?" Katya asks me, her voice slightly groggy and her accent thick. 

"She's great, I missed seeing her." I say turning my head slightly to look out over the dark city. Though, I guess its not dark. Its scattered with lights everywhere, an orange glow on the horizon. Katya grunts slightly in response, it sounds cold though. I lift my head to look her in the face. A loose hair has fallen in her face, so I lightly move it behind her ear. She looks at me, she looks tired. "Is there something wrong?" I ask quietly. Her eyes dance around, her brain working to form a response. She folds down the corner of her book and places it on the ground, putting out her cigarette in the dirty ash tray beside it. She turns her body towards me, taking my hands in hers. 

"I want you to be mine.  _Only_ mine. No one else. Just you and me." She says slowly. 

"I am." I assure her. She sighs, looking around again. 

"No like, only me. No other girls." 

"You're the only girl I like." I say tilting my head slightly to look at her. She seems to consider this for a moment. 

"Just me." 

"You're the only one I want Katya." I say holding her hand tightly. She looks around, seemingly getting frustrated. I rest the palm of my hand on her strong jawline, running my thumb against her cheek. She leans her face into my hand slightly, her shoulders relaxing. 

"You're sure?" She asks, her voice quiet. 

"I only love you, Katya." I say, words slipping out before I have the chance to consider them. Her eyes widen slightly and her hand goes to her mouth. I feel my face heat up right away. A bright smile crosses her face and she pulls me into a rib crushing hug. I can hear her heart pound against my ears. She pulls back and kisses me roughly. 

"Я тоже тебя люблю, Бри." She says before pulling me back into a rough kiss. I move my hand to grab her thigh, pulling away from her slightly. 

"Whats that mean." 

"Learn Russian." She giggles. 

***

I wake up alone in Katyas bed, which isn't unusual. She gets restless waiting for me and ends up leaving. I turn on my stomach, letting one hand drape off the side of the bed. I let my eyes adjust to the light and I can see Katya sprawled on the floor, her legs in the splits and a coffee near her. Her eyes light up when she sees I'm awake and she crawls over to the bed, leaning her head on the edge of the bed. Her face close to mine. "Morning." She says, slowly kissing me. I grunt in response. She stands up and I turn over onto my back. She swings her leg over me and sits herself on my hips. She leans down and kisses my cheek, slowly making her way to my mouth. I can tell shes already had a cigarette, the smell is slightly comforting. Her hands slide under me and she grabs my butt tightly. 

"Its so early, how are you already horny?" I raise my eyebrow at her. 

"I've been waiting for you to get up." She says, her hand moves to rub my pussy. I move my hips up to push against her hand. "And I don't see you complaining." She comments. 

"I just woke up." I let a smile cross my face. I slide my hips away from her so I'm sitting up. I take her face in my hand and kiss her slowly and deeply. "I've got to call my Mom and let her know I'm not dead." I say against her lips. She groans irritated. I giggle slightly swinging my legs off the bed and standing up, stretching. I keep my eyes on her as I slip off the large t-shirt she had given me the night before. I stretch, feeling the cool morning air make my nipples hard. Katya doesn't move her eyes from me once, watching every small movement I make I turn around as I lean over to pick up my clothes from then night before. I slowly pull my clothes on, making sure to bend and twist in any way I know will drive Katya mad. I give her a smile as I walk out of her room and into the bathroom. I switch on the bathroom light and look at myself in the mirror. "You're a bitch!" I yell out, lightly running my fingers over the bruises dotted all over my neck and collar bone. Katya walks into the bathroom and leans against the door frame, she cackles with laughter. 

"They look good." She says wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. 

"They look like my mom finding out we're together and her being a lot less willing to let me stay over so often." I say rolling my eyes. Her hands roam down to the button on my shorts and she tries to undo it. I debate letting her do it, but I know she enjoys being teased. I turn around quickly and grin at her. "I'm calling my mom." I say. I walk back into the bedroom and grab my phone, dialing my moms number. I wander into the kitchen as my mom picks up and I begin talking to her. I find myself leaning over on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen as my mom gives me a lecture about how I need to tell her when I'm not coming home for the night. I feel hands rub my ass before resting on my hip bones. Katya pushes against my ass, thrusting against me. I bite my lip, trying not to say anything as Katyas hands quickly go to work on my shorts. They fall to the ground around my ankles. Her fingers push aside my underwear and plunge into me. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I give my mom a shaky answer. My mind races as I try to figure out an excuse to get off the phone with my mom. I feel Katyas fingers crook inside me, she uses that to pull me closer to her. "Mom, I'm going to let you go, I'm gonna get breakfast." I say breathlessly. I hang up and turn around as Katya pulls out of me. 

"I was waiting all this time for you to get up." She says putting her lips against my cheek. I push myself onto the counter and pull Katya closer to me with my legs. 

"I was talking to my mom." I whine. 

"That's okay, your mom is kinda hot." She says. I push her away gagging. 

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that." I say fanning myself off, trying not to puke. Katya wheezes, cackling. "You're fucking disgusting." I say hopping off the counter and pulling on my pants. Katya whines hooking her finger into the belt loop of my pants pulling me back. 

"Hold on-" 

"No you just ruined that entire mood you had going." I say laughing slightly. She giggles pulling me close to her and slowly kissing me. I smile at her, looking over at the microwave at the time. "Guess what." I smile. 

"What?" 

"You're late for work." I grin at her. She cusses in Russian before letting me to and running to grab her bag, coffee and shoes. 

"See you after work." I say leaning against the side of the counter slightly, watching her tie her shoes. 

"I'm looking forward to it." She winks at me. I sigh and lean back against the counter as the door slams shut. I wander out onto the balcony and sit on the love seat, swinging my legs up and I grab the carton of cigarettes and lighter Katya left out there. I push open the package and look at the partially smoked cigarette, red lipstick stains the end. I smile thumbing over the cigarette in my hand before bringing it up to my lips and lighting it. I make a mental list in my head of stuff I need to buy before Katya gets home. I lay back in the love seat, letting my legs dangle off the edge of the seat. All I can manage to feel is bliss honestly, completely and fully.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, school is a pain in my ass. I think I might end this here. I'd love to know your thoughts? <3 <3 <3


End file.
